Foolish
by moeruhoshi
Summary: Lucy, a nymph of the night, wanders her way into the dragon's caves looking for a partner that can satisfy her inner needs. (Complete)
1. Cave

**Hi hello back at it again with a random new story**

**I was gonna just make this a casual smut thing but then I got an idea that would amp up the drama and splitting it into two parts is always more fun ^^ **

**not really lol I just really really wanted to make an update on somethiiiing bc I swear I'm never free**

* * *

"Foul little thing…you dare enter the home of a dragon?" The dim light of the flames burning in the air illuminated the earthy cave walls and touched the skin of the draconian man with its glowy shade.

Across from him stood a nymph, not land or water, but one of the night sky. Her skin smelled of the moon and stars, form now bathed in the light of his flames. No one was ever quite stupid enough to enter the cave of such a deadly beast without a second thought; the whole forest knew who rested in these particular caves. And she, a girl of the sky, surely had to have known if she was one who watched went on below her home.

"I didn't know how to receive an invitation, so I thought it would be okay if I just waited for you to come home," She shrugged, the coy grin upon her lips failing to falter. He glared at the seemingly aloof woman, unsure if he should just burn her to a crisp and be done with the whole intrusion, or if he should drag her into his deepest cave and leave her to rot.

"Do you have a death wish? Leave, unless you're willing to become ash," He snarled, eyes glaring her down as his hand curled into a fist that ignited with his flames. She did not flinch or quickly scamper away as he thought she would, her smile only succeeded in spreading wider.

"Oh, your fire is absolutely beautiful," She fawned over his magic, even dared to step into his personal space as she moved to hold his still flaming hand in hers. "I've always wanted to see it up close,"

"… You're not burning..." The dragon stared quizzically at the girl as she giggled, nodding in agreement.

"I live with the stars, you know. So of course I wouldn't burn, I could withstand the heat of the sun if I needed to,"

"You still do not explain yourself," The pink-haired beast shook her off of him and took a step back, his scales flaking onto his skin as his anger continued to build. "Why have you come here?"

"Well…" The girl hummed as she swayed back and forth on the balls of her feet, the short white wrap she wore moving as she did. "I always see you fighting Loki-nii, so I wanted to meet you,"

"You mean that idiot lion?" The dragon groaned as she nodded with another light laugh, the sound akin to tinkling silver bells.

The lion spirit would make his way down every so often to spar with the dragon; fights he often enjoyed getting into.

"Yeah! Nii-chan says I shouldn't be watching, but you always look so cool when you fight, I can't help wanting to see you!"

"Uh…huh," This girl was turning out to be too stupid to eat and killing her would be no fun; he should have known. Nymphs had always been ditzy and odd, traits only foolish humans would be easily attracted to. They also had a reputation for being…well endowed, as the dragon slowly began to notice. Her lips held a soft fullness that radiated its similarities with her breasts. He followed the curve of their shape to the smooth curves of her hips, all tightly wrapped in the sparse cloth she wore. Nymphs were also…seductresses, he recalled.

"I was hoping you would look at me like that," The blonde sank her teeth into her bottom lip as her hands clasped behind her back. She subtly approached him again as the curiosity in his eyes replaced the look of disdain. "I wanted to see you so we could have some fun of our own,"

"Fun?" The dragon's eyes felt forcibly fixated on her cleavage as she pressed her chest against his and wrapped her arms carefully around his neck.

"I know how strong you are," She began, chocolate brown irises pulling his attention upwards. "So I've always wondered…what you could do to me. You have my permission to show me what a foolish girl I am,"

The light texture of her lips as they approached his never landed on their target, the celestial nymph yelping instead as she was suddenly pinned to the cave wall. Her knees felt weak as she looked into the now glowing eyes of the predatory being as he held her arms above her head.

"Do you understand what you are proposing?" The deep timbre of his voice shook the novice temptress to her core, her head only able to nod in response as his dangerous aura kept her in her place.

He took her hand and began to lead her down the rest of the hallway they'd been standing in, her feet fumbling and tripping as she was practically dragged behind him.

Oh, the nymph knew what she wanted, and she really wanted him. His dominance fumed around her like incense, making her skin crawl and body react appropriately. Levy was right, dragons were unquestionably the best partners.

He took her down another cave opening in his mass of catacombs, closing the handmade door behind them as he pushed her onto a most definitely stolen bed. Flames lit the walls again, revealing that this room had nothing but the bed. The sheets smelled of his body, but the lack of personal effects let her know this wasn't his true bedroom. Lucy wanted to earn his trust, to one day be amongst the things he treasured more than himself; his hoard.

He stripped off the vest he'd been wearing as he looked upon the nymph who waited expectantly for him to join her.

"What's your name? Since you already know mine," He asked, decidedly leaving his pants on for the moment, slowly settling himself over the blonde.

"Lucy," Her chest was already heaving as she panted, the excitement of what they were about to do bubbling erratically inside of her.

He nodded, eyes their normal color as the dragon reached to grab ahold of her chin. He tilted her head slightly, licking his lips as he lowered himself to meet her uneven breath. He grinned ever so slightly before claiming the nymphs pink lips in a soft and steady kiss.

His lips molded over her own, gently caressing them, numbing them as he concentrated a subtle and rising warmth against them. His tongue then lapped against her bottom lip, coaxing her own appendage to follow suit. The heat moved along his tongue and sent shivers down her back, Lucy letting out a slight moan as their play increased.

Pulling his mouth away from hers, Natsu watched the subtle lines of steam rise from her lips, borders now pink and swollen, wet from his kisses. She whined, arms wrapping around his neck again as she begged for more.

"That felt so nice…" Lucy pouted as he chuckled but soon agreed as she craned her neck to meet his lips again.

The passion between them picked up as Lucy felt more greedy, swallowing every lick of his tongue and kiss of his lips she was able to receive. Natsu growled into her mouth as his body responded to their mild foreplay, his half-hard boner rubbing into her thigh. Lucy felt butterflies in her stomach, excitement pulsing in every vein as Natsu bucked subtly against her.

Parting again with a thick string of saliva between them, Natsu quickly moved to service himself, delving into the crook of the nymph's neck. She moaned and whined as he nibbled and marked her heavily scented area. Lucy pulled at the short ends of his hair as his hot lips seared into the dragon nip, her scent driving him mad with want.

Natsu growled, golden eyes now staring her down. Her chest felt tight under his gaze, lust and hunger visible enough to ask for him to take her at that moment.

The milky and now slightly reddened skin of her nape made his mouth water. Was it only the scent she produced meant to lure targeted prey in or the nymph's natural scent that so lovingly subdued his dragon?

He continued to stare, watching as she squirmed uncomfortably beneath him. Her lips molded into a pout, unsure if the dragon was done with her or deciding what his next move should be.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" Lucy asked, voice somewhat breathless as her arms rounded his neck, fingers playing with the ends of his hair.

"...Leave this place," He grumbled suddenly, pulling himself away from the nymph and stormed for the door, leaving Lucy with her swollen lips and rising chest.

The dragon smelled the subtle scent of her tears as it trailed its way into the depths of his cave, his anger bubbling as the stinging smell refused to leave him alone.

The magic she held over him almost coaxed his rationality away, as his slumbering core would have taken advantage of the offering before him. It wasn't safe, he concluded, and dragging an idiotic girl past the boundaries of where she expected to go surely would not have ended well.

* * *

**I'll be back wheneveeer**


	2. Treasure

**I have so many other things to be working on right now lawl but this found itself finished soooo**

**here you goooo**

* * *

Natsu didn't really pay attention to whether or not he was giving anyone his attention. He was used to his life alone with the occasional interruption from one of the local idiots that thought they could challenge him to a duel.

The nymph had intrigued him for a moment, enticing him with her odd charm and seductive scent. But he was not easily overcome by the will of others, so he forewent the chance to satisfy her curiosity.

He didn't really care that she had been so upset when she left, it was as if he defeated another enemy. Although, a small part of him held on to the memory of the way her lips felt against his. The sweet moans that spilled from her, as well as his lingering desire to mark her for himself.

He wanted to see her again, annoyingly enough. The buzzing thoughts of his instincts were the dominant one in their relationship. Natsu's broody and antisocial attitude didn't fare well when faced with the need to seek out another person.

The dragon rarely ever left his home but did whenever he heard familiar footsteps padding around the entrance of his cave.

He emerged one night, the familiar orange-haired lion spirit standing nearby, idly fixing his tie.

"Ah, Natsu," Loke waved as the pink-haired man rolled his eyes. "It's good to see you again,"

"I'm not really in the sparring mood, lion," Natsu sighed, raising a brow as Loke shook his head.

"Who knew the fearsome dragon ever rejected a fight? Looks like I might be too much for you to handle, training with Gray has given me the upper hand, I see," He chuckled as he took a cloth from his pocket and began wiping his glasses.

Natsu huffed, smoke curling from his nostrils. The idiot really knew how to strike a chord within him. He looked around for a brief moment as he stalked towards his prey, Lucy failing to present herself this time around.

It was understandable if she was avoiding him now, Natsu really wasn't sure if he wanted to see her anyways. He wouldn't know what to do or what to say, especially since they had only ever met once.

He knew his heritage well enough, and lying with this woman would lead to nothing but a road of commitment she surely was not bargaining for.

The best thing to do if he ever did see her again, would be to set her one-track mind straight before neither could back out of their bond.

Lucy watched Natsu fight her older brother while hidden behind a curtain of the night sky. She sighed and leaned against the wall of twilight, eyes focused on the curl of Natsu's fist as it collided with Loke's cheek.

She knew well enough that pining for a man who rejected her would do no good, but she couldn't help herself. He was beautiful in every sense of the definition, her heart pounding nonsensically as blood rushed to her cheeks.

The memory of his touch plagued her thoughts, his hot kisses and passionate stares burning their way into her soul.

She knew well enough what it meant to be with a dragon, after all, Levy had been taken away by one. The pixie explained their background and the level of commitment she would need to make if she were to target such a beast.

Lucy wasn't much like her nymph sisters. The lot of them went around, fooling with every human or being they could get their hands on. She was the one who usually distracted their brother so they could escape for the night without being caught.

Lucy had her eye on Natsu for a while now, and finally summoned the courage to make a move.

There was no desire she harbored to go after anyone else, no one could compare to his strength anyhow. It took all of her willpower not to float down after her brother disappeared to speak to the dragon. She hoped of getting dragged back into his cave and thrown upon the piles of gold he had hidden away.

Lucy bit her thumb at the thought, squeezing her thighs together as a mewl slipped past her lips.

He'd probably yank her by the wrist, feet stumbling as she attempted to keep up with his haughty steps. The farther down they walked, the more humid the air would grow. Her eyes would awe at the hidden treasure that loomed above them, piles, mountains of gold nearly touching the top of the rocky interior. Amidst his belongings would be a stack of rugs or furs, though she would be fine with it if he tossed her on the dirt floor. He'd order her to strip and reveal herself to him, the blonde shyly obeying. His golden-eyed gaze would make her skin feel as though it were on fire, and she wished she was. Her body was his to mark with kisses and bites and burns, leaving her covered in his scent and abuse, though it would only prove to sodden her hidden lips. He would call her naughty for enjoying his torment, for begging for more. The dragon would surely continue to torture her and ruggedly finger her, refusing to use his fire coated tongue that rathered to play with her pink nipples. She would cum as soon as he laid a lick to her swollen button, the dragon chuckling at her eager response to his touch. Her mouth would be dripping with drool, puffy lips inviting his hard staff past their borders. He would taste like the fire he roared, the thick and manly scent filling her thoughts as she serviced his cock. Lucy would be driven by the sound of his groans and growls and the subtle buck of his hips. Her watery eyes would connect with his lustful ones, contact never breaking as she dragged her tongue along the curve of his manhood. Natsu would take a fistful of her hair in his grasp and force himself past her lips, driving his hard self into her greedy mouth. After a few fast-paced moved, he would coat her tongue with his bitter seed, the nymph eager to swallow what he'd given her. But before she could, he would ask to see her open her mouth for him. He'd lick his lips at the sight of his cream sticking to her pink appendage, watching with delight as she readily swallowed his spunk. She'd moan as he lifted her up, holding her close before his wings unfurled from his back. Natsu would take off into the air before settling them atop a sturdy pile of gold, a rug laid beneath them. He was still hard and ready to enter her virgin folds, Lucy gasping as he filled her from behind. He would feel warm within her, his fire spreading to relax her muscles. The nymph would beg him to move, for she had waited long enough to be taken by him. His instincts would guide him throughout their heated embrace, subduing her with rough thrusts and carnal urges. Once wouldn't be enough for either of them, Lucy feeling empowered enough to ride his dick and hotly express her hidden feelings. He would take control of her hips and buck into her, spilling his seed for the second time and burning her with the lava that expelled from him. He'd lay her down, still hard as he penetrated her again. She would be able to see the tips of his fangs grow past his lips, her heart racing for what was next to come. He plunged his teeth into her neck, fire bursting as she cried out loudly.

Lucy shivered and panted, her hand rising from the junction between her legs. Her panties were soaked through and precum stuck to her legs from the region where it had flowed from. Her legs shook as she had come for the third time, a puddle of smutty fluid resting on the floor of her makeshift bubble. The nymph motioned to fix the top of her dress, the halter pushed aside to have allowed her to toy with her bare breast. She looked tiredly upon her sticky fingers, mildly licking them clean with her tongue, staring blankly at the barren battlegrounds with slight anguish and unsatisfied hunger.

Natsu had been gone for at least an hour, but she had yet to want to leave. He should see her how she was, broken and desperate for him. If her charm had failed then what was so wrong with this shoddy attempt to make him bed her? There would be no harm in it, only serving to prove just how earnest her feelings were. And even as spent as she felt from living her fantasy with him alone, her thirst had yet to be quenched.

Lucy bravely set foot onto the ground, taking shaky and slow steps towards the mouth of the dragon's cave. It wouldn't take long for him to know she was there, she knew. She guarded herself with a wanton attitude, walking in as if she were drunk like one of her older sisters tended to do.

It was quiet and the light was dim as she walked further and further into the beast's home. Seeing as she made it past the room where he took her the other day, it was safe to assume that he wanted her to get this far. Maybe he was waiting until she was unable to find her way out and forced to call for his help.

Her scent was driving him ballistic. It rested on his tongue like the aroma from an overboiled stew, clinging to his throat and assaulting his nose.

Had the idiot girl lost her mind? What drove her to think that coming into his home covered in her pheromones was a good idea?

Scales riddled down his skin as his mouth watered, the scent growing closer as she continued walking further into his home.

While he still held some semblance of coherent thoughts, Natsu went to talk some sense into the celestial nymph.

He found her walking against the wall, eyes lazy, a finger twirling a random strand of hair. Her hazy gaze lit up as he appeared before her, her lithe body colliding with his.

"Natsu, what took you so long?" She hummed, taking pleasure in the sight of his wavering constitution. "I've been looking for you for a while, I hope you know,"

"Idiot...do you know what you're doing?" He growled and bared his teeth angrily. "Are you that desperate for company, foolish nymph?"

"For your company," She said obviously. "It wasn't nice of you to reject me like that...I was really lonely without you. I had to do it by myself, you know, and that's not as much fun,"

"I don't have fun with fairies," He spat and moved to push her away, Lucy still clinging to the front of his vest. "Get...get out of here, now. You don't know what I—"

"Oh, but I do! And I'd really like it if Natsu's dragon would take me," Her coy smile fell into a smooth smirk as she watched something click within his mind. "Why won't you?"

"You cannot imagine what I want from you,"

"...I think I might be able to,"

* * *

**I hope ya liked iiiit, I need to stop writing so many of these random things lawl**

**I apologize for that chunky paragraph but I didn't think it'd work in separate parts since it was a scene from her imagination.**

**BTW! I'm selling commissions while I'm currently on a break from school!**

**One dollar for every one hundred words!**

**I've rarely worked outside the Fairy Tail genre soooo I would prefer to stay in the range of these characters lol**

**I'm up for writing about any ship, but I lowkey have limits/I'm too innocent for some of the crazy in this world so there are some things that I'm not capable of lmao**

**But feel free to message me either on here or on tumblr! I'm excited to hear if anyone has a request for me!**


End file.
